Recuerdos de madrugada
by Asamijaki
Summary: Giyuu solía tener pesadillas, escenarios que desaparecen al despertar pero al mismo tiempo se sienten vividos. Tiene suerte de que Sabito siempre aparece por ahí cuando lo necesita.


El reloj marca las 3:00Am en punto, cuando Giyuu se levanta de golpe, se sorprende al sentir su cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío y su corazón taladrando su pecho. No recuerda que ha soñado, pero sin duda esta fue una de las peores pesadillas que ha tenido en la semana. Y eso que ha estado teniendo estos pequeños episodios seguidos. Pero está bien, pasa cada año alrededor de estas fechas.

No es algo que le alarme de sobremanera, él es del tipo de personas que no recuerdan lo que sueñan normalmente. Sin embargo, los sueños de estas fechas son algo que le deja sin aliento.

¿Cuando había comenzado? ¿A los 12 o 13 años, tal vez? Para ser alguien de 16 no llevaba bien las cuentas.

Lo único que quiere pensar ahora es en volver a dormir y descansar lo suficiente para que su cerebro no lo traicione en la prueba que tiene que rendir hoy.

Eso sería lo ideal, si no fuera por aquellos golpes en su ventana, de pequeñas e inofensivas piedras que anunciaban la llegada de alguien conocido.

No tiene ni que asomarse para saber, solo baja lo más silencioso posible y sale de su casa, su hermana no tiene un sueño muy pesado, así que tienen que ser siempre muy cuidadosos, el piso de madera chilla suavemente con sus pasos, el templo en el que vivían era algo viejo. El azabache desplaza la puerta corrediza al momento en que observa la insistente mirada del castaño. Los ojos de Sabito son espejos claros aún en la más oscura noche.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —pregunta, como si no fueran las malditas tres de la mañana, demasiado fresco, a decir verdad.

—Algo así —, como siempre, Giyuu no responde a sus comentarios algo ácidos, como si no captara la obvia ironía en la voz de su compañero —, sigo teniendo pesadillas.

—¿Aún? —pregunta ciertamente preocupado esta vez.

Sabito sabe de sus malas noches, él se lo había contado cuando apenas empezaban. Él le preguntaba de qué trataban esos sueños, pero Tomioka jamás pudo responderle como quisiera. Por más que lo intentara, solo veía fragmentos, paisajes demasiado vívidos, una cascada, muchos árboles en lo que parecía ser una montaña, una piedra demasiado grande en medio del bosque, cosas que tal vez había visto en una película o algo por el estilo.

— Si. — asiente lentamente, Giyuu mira a su compañero como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no encuentra las palabras. Sin embargo, Sabito puede leerlo perfectamente.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —propone, con una sonrisa demasiado cálida, mientras toma con extremada delicadeza su mano.

Sabito comúnmente mostraba una personalidad algo ruda y provocadora, pero cuando estaban solo los dos, podía llegar a ser la persona más comprensiva y amable que conoce. Nunca entendió bien el por qué.

El azabache asiente, y enseguida siente como el otro deposita un suave beso en su mejilla, dejando un cosquilleo que brota desde ese punto de viaja hasta cada parte de su cuerpo.

No es la primera vez que duermen juntos, desde que sus pesadillas iniciaron, Sabito solía acompañarlo hasta que se quedaba dormido, el padre de Sabito, el señor Urokodaki era algo estricto, aunque Sabito lo negara, sabía que a veces se metía en problemas por sus visitas nocturnas al templo de su familia.

A Giyuu no le gustaba mucho la idea de ocasionar molestias, pero Sabito siempre lo regañaba por solo pensarlo. Así que simplemente termina cediendo, y no es que le moleste su compañía. Poder dormir acurrucado en el pecho de la persona que quiere nunca sería algo de lo que pudiera quejarse. Los latidos de Sabito siempre tenían una sinfonía que le calmaba aún en la peor tormenta. Era increíble para él lo armonioso que podía ser, lo precioso que se podía sentir.

Así que tampoco podía decir nada, cuando llegan a su habitación y Sabito comienza a besar su mano mientras le hace descansar sobre su regazo.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu sueño más reciente? —pregunta el castaño, susurrando, para no despertar a los otros miembros de la casa.

El muchacho de ojos azules lo piensa, sinceramente las imágenes siempre eran borrosas, pero a la vez tenían un toque nostálgico que lo hacían sentir demasiado real y a la vez lejano. Si pudiera destacar algo de ese sueño…

—Habían flores —, menciona, sin darle tanta importancia. No obstante, siente cómo la mano de Sabito se aferran a las sábanas de la cama como un acto reflejo.

—¿Flores lila?

Giyuu tuvo que procesar eso un segundo. No sabe que le alarma más, si el tono tan desesperado de Sabito, o que está en lo correcto. Árboles llenos de flores lila, un paisaje casi mágico e inigualable, que traen consigo una agobiante calma y dulce aroma.

—¿Te lo había contado antes? —cuestiona, mirando al castaño desde abajo, él desvía la mirada y el azabache se alarma. Se aparta del regazo ajeno, y se sienta al lado del otro que por alguna razón evita su mirada.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera —, murmura casi para sí mismo.

No hay más que los ruidos de la perpetua noche que alimentan el espacio alrededor.

Tomioka conoce a su compañero lo suficiente como para saber que le oculta algo, algo que parece ser realmente importante, algo que parece ser realmente triste también.

—Sabes que confío en ti, Sabito —, susurra, casi por inercia. No hay más que verdad en sus palabras y ambos lo saben bien.

Él trata saliva, se ve indeciso, como si estuviera guardando algo desde hace mucho tiempo. Giyuu toma su mano otra vez, enlaza sus dedos y le sonríe como solo puede si está con él. Hay palabras no dichas que sobran, y en seguida, saben que todo estará bien. Sabito cede como siempre ante Tomioka.

Una y otra vez, en un ciclo que repetiría siempre, si era a su lado.

—¿Crees en las vidas pasadas, Giyuu?

Solo había una respuesta, lo sabía de alguna manera, pero todo se sintió más real en ese instante.

—Por supuesto.

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir.


End file.
